elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Severio Pelagia
Inheritance tax The jarl takes 10 septims as tax from the 100 septims inheritance, so shouldn't it be 100 septims pre-tax instead of post-tax? 20:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) can't find him I'm doing the hired help quest for the companions and i can't find this guy for the life of me i have easily spent 3 hours looking for this d-bag Dead Severio Pelagia he got killed when a dragon attacked whiterun. guess he was one of those idiots who went after the dragon only to get themselves killed. is he involved in any important quests? i wouldn't want to know that he was actually some sort of special character later on. Where are you? wierd, he wasn't in his house during the defence of Whiterun, possibly he's at his farm? :Severio apparently gets bugged sometimes i havent picked a side yet on the civil war. a courior showed up and informed me of his death idk how exactly he died maybe dawngaurd's vampires got him? no clue Pelagia Massacre Revelers massacred by Whiterun guard at Pelagias Farm house I am playing vanlilla console version on PS3 okay I was basically rping with myself and follower heading back from Riverwood to Whiterun and it started raining so I pretended we were delayed to get out of the rain. So we went into the honeybrew meadery nearby(my first time) for quite a bit and later exited and reientered kept thinking I cold wait out the rain there..it still was raining the second time I leftr so we moved up the road a bit and hunkered bown under an outcropping of earth by the road hoping it would stop it didn't so we then moved on to the Pelagia farm(at the time I hadn't kept track of its name though I must have "discovered" it long before then..We finally ducked into the windmill which has a view of the farmhouse entrance. My follwer that elf from Riverwood was also safe inside the mill with me. I noticed 3 people standing outside the farm house doing nothing in the rain so assuming they were a family that lived there I kind of slinked off a bit to the side keeping them in view but kind of in the shadows since I didn't want them to get alarmed(you never inow withthis game.) and I wan't interested in interacting with them since they looked kinda crazy standing out there in the rain doing nothing like they're waiting or summoning something rain related. Theres a whiterun guard who walks back and forth (North and south) constantly in front of the wind mill entrance along a bit of a footpath path going past the east side of the house. He looks/notices us in there easily if im near the entrance but doesn't halt or aggro or really say much of anything to us unless provoked(maybe he'll talk standard gaurd lines if I'm very close to the doorway I don't remember but he never rrealy stops his patrol)..and says nothing to the wierdos standing outside the front lawn who I'm, watching warily but passively as I figure I'm the squatter in that situation). It kept raining...I was determined to only continue when the rain stopped..I doze off playing the game that way.. Suddenly I'm waking up and I notice it looks daylight on the screen my eyes are a bit blurry but something is also happening..I hear a frustrated voice ending a conversatino(I must have heard some in my sleep and woke up) "nevermind then" a blade unsheaths I hear screams and slashes.. I duck into stealth mode..and back deeper inthe mill..out of sight thinking then I remeber I'm a warrior and need to know whats happening...Im legit shook and not sure what to do though. help? no don't know who is the bad guy yet. I did notice the didnt seem to be a clashing of blades just sounded like a one sided fight..not too many more thqa 3 attacks before its over..I havent even picked a side in the civil war questline and kinda dont want to. the armored guy bounds away from the carnage, right past me so I stop him to chat he replieds "get away from me!" in a very disraught voice and keeps going..its wieredbecuase i never really heard that dialoge from a city guard..but I notice it says whiterun guard and he is defintely in Whiterun colors he doesn't attack me so I let him go..(wish i'd saved the game right away so bad) I am more interested in investigating the corpses since the guy didnt aggro me.( i was so intruiged i don't think i even looted the bodies.) There was nothing out of the ordinary on them. No letters or notes..no contraband..I learned that it was 3 revelers..I don't even think it was the usual reveler guys I tend to meet because I think one of them has a name these gus didn't but I dont remember at the moment (luckily I saved the game while i was in the windmill and they were still out there on the lawn of Pelagia farm in the rain.) I kinda think it was the same guard but not sure because after searching the bodies I went to go find the killer and couldn't nor was the patrol guard present anymore. Then I messed up I decided to load that saved game and this time stay up and watch to see if the whole exchange happens again..many hours and nothing happened out of the ordinary they just stand there the guard keeps on his patrol. The farmers come and go as if nothing out of the ordinary happened at their farm, same dialoge as usual (he is glad I'm around) I don't think they have anything to do with it but maybe... I'll try again but I really have to ask wiki if anyone knows what could be the deal here? seems like maybe an unscripted event. Now I'm wondering if the guard got bitten by a vamp or something or aggroed the nps for some other reason..maybe somehow he got locked in dialogue with the revelrs and decided to get out of it by killing them all. Maybe there as a bandit out of my view nearby that started the whole thing and the guard got confused I just don't know. I dont know or understand what happened..I wish I'd killed or pickpocket checked the guard or something to see if he had a note or anything on him. I'm not even 100% sure its the same guared that walks by the mill but he is the most likely suspect. I guess I could pickpocket him or something next run. Any thoughts here? 03:49, May 6, 2018 (UTC)